


Beat the Heat

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PDA, Summer Love, Sweetness, Teasing, cuteness, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot California day and broken A/C makes Link a cranky boy. What ever will Rhett do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a headcanon for my "400 Follower Giveaway" on Tumblr, but it got a little long.
> 
> I hope you like it [@marven-gm](http://marven-gm.tumblr.com/)

“It’s so hot” Link whined, wiping his sweat-dampened forehead with the back of his hand. 

“I’m sorry, Bo,” Rhett smiled at him, his hair blowing in the warm breeze coming in through the driver’s side window. The air conditioner in the Cruiser was on the fritz and it was easily one of the hottest days they’d experienced since moving to California.

“It’s so dang hot I think my sweat is sweating,” Link laughed before his face turned back into a tortured grimace.

Rhett chuckled and reached across the center console, resting his palm on Link’s exposed thigh.

Link growled and shoved his hand away. “I’m wearing these shorts to try to stay cool!” he griped. “Keep your sweaty mitts to yourself!” Link, not being known for maintaining his temper, and certainly not when he’s cranky and overheated, snapped at Rhett. 

Rhett pulled his hand back into his own lap, laughing quietly to himself, not wanting to further upset his cranky co-pilot, but unable to retain full composure. _You’re so cute when you’re angry_.

Link whimpered and whined in his seat, fanning himself with fan he’d made out of a flyer that had been left on their windshield. He squirmed and writhed, unable to get comfortable. He pressed his water bottle to his forehead, but any coolness it may have held had long since been drawn out by the rays of the unforgiving California sun filtering in through the windows.

Rhett’s amusement at Link’s discomfort and grumpy attitude was beginning to fade. He really didn’t enjoy seeing Link so uncomfortable and he had to admit that it was becoming nearly unbearable. The freeway was like a deathtrap on days like these. To make matters worse, the traffic ahead of them stalled, the inside of the car began to feel more like an oven, threatening to cook them both alive.

Link’s hands shot for the console controls, desperate, slamming into the buttons, cranking hard on the dials. “Damn this stupid car and the piece of crap air conditioner!” he hollered, punching the dash. “Dang it!” He pulled his now sore fist into his other hand, cradling it.

Rhett shook his head. _Always so dang impulsive_. Just as he’d nearly given up hope of any kind of reprieve, a large truck pulled forward and revealed a small billboard. Rhett’s eyes shot open and he smiled widely. _Perfect_.

Link’s eyes were in his lap; he was muttering a slew of obscenities and thumbing quickly through something on his phone. He hadn’t noticed the sign.

Rhett inched forward and finally freed the Cruiser from the long line of traffic.

Link looked up in surprise at the sudden change in speed. “Where are you going? We’re miles from the Sherman Oaks exit.” Link looked out the passenger window at the unfamiliar surroundings as Rhett made his way down the off-ramp.

Free of the barren openness of the freeway and in the hints of shade beneath the trees that lined the streets, they escaped the relentless heat for fleeting moments. Rhett grinned as he drove by a second sign.

Link was too busy looking at Rhett’s goofy expression to notice. “Alright, McLaughlin… what are you up to?” He narrowed his eyes and lopsidedly pursed his lips.

Rhett shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “Oh… nothing,” Rhett slowed the car and pulled into a small parking lot in which sat a small air-stream trailer. He tipped his chin out the window and raised his eyebrows. 

Link turned and looked out the window. He looked back to Rhett, his face lit with the smile of a giddy child. “Oh, Rhett!” he chimed excitedly, reaching for his seat belt, nearly ripping it off with enthusiasm. 

Rhett tilted his head and watched as Link fumbled with the door handle. He unbuckled himself climbed out of the car. The two of them stood at the back of the small line, in the shade of a well positioned tree.

Link was nearly hopping in his shoes. He grabbed at Rhett’s forearm and squeezed gently as they approached the counter.

“It sure is a hot one!” said the clerk playfully. “What can I get for you two?”

They placed their orders and stood patiently off to the side. It didn’t take long for the same friendly clerk to call out their ticket number and pass it through the small window.

They walked over and sat down at a small bistro set under a bright turquoise umbrella. Rhett passed the tall vanilla soft serve to Link, the afternoon heat already add had thin drips running down the side of the waffle cone and into the webs of his large fingers. 

Link’s eyes were wide as he slid his mouth over the loop at the top of the creamy pile.

“Looks like some ones feeling a little better,” Rhett teased, taking a greedy lick of his chocolate swirl, lapping up the melting edges that threatened to flow over the edge of the cone.

“Mmmhhhmmm” Link hummed around his own treat, licking at his lips as he pulled it away.

Rhett smirked and reached across the table, cupping Link’s cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the corner of his mouth, collecting the small smear of ice cream Link’s less than delicate approach had left behind. He brought his thumb to his own lips and sucked off the delicious leavings. “I’m not sure if it’s you or the ice cream that tastes so good,” he said, chewing at his lip.

Link smiled and seductively dragged his tongue up the length of his icy treat.

Rhett’s eyes widened, small cracks beginning to form in his cone as his grip tightened.

“Still not sure?” Link asked, licking his lips and flashing his kitten teeth.

Rhett swallowed hard, melting ice cream now flowing steadily over his hand. “Uh… I’ve got a pretty good idea now.” He leaned over the table. “But, I should probably make sure.” He pressed his lips to Link’s and kissed him tenderly. 

Link purred and kissed him back, not letting it get too out of hand in public.

As Rhett pulled away, he knitted his brows and looked back and forth between Link and the cone in his hand. “Nope, I was wrong… definitely the ice cream,” he winked. 

“Why you…” Link slapped him in the arm, squinching his nose.

Rhett laughed and leaned away cleaning up the mess on his hand with his tongue and a pile of napkins.

Link smoothed his features and a grin began to form.

Rhett knew the look well and he was afraid of what he’d unleashed. “What?” he asked tentatively.

Link looked into his lap. “Oh nothing,” he said nonchalantly. “You’ve just given me an idea for our next taste test.” He flashed a wicked smile and long, seductive wink.

_Well… shit._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun. Sweet Rhink!!!! <3


End file.
